ADDICT OF READERS AWARDS
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: Cette fois-ci c'est à vous de décider pour les nominations ! Voici les résultats !
1. Annonce

**ADDICT OF READERS AWARDS**

**Alors que le forum vous a courageusement livré les résultats des nominations en direct, tout en s'extasiant sur les charmes d'Edward ou de Jasper, alias les Cullen boys, voici des nouvelles un peu plus glamour de ces mêmes nominations, alors que des soupçons de corruption ternissent l'événement.**

Les nominations de certains auteurs ayant été contestés à cause de copinages, de fictions non terminés ou autres. Je (Ninie) décide d'ouvrir conjointement aux addict of lemon awards, le _ADDICT OF READERS AWARDS_.

Le principe en est très simple :

- Les mêmes catégories que précédemment seulement cette fois c'est vous les lecteurs qui allez me faire vos propositions.  
>- Je me garde le droit de faire les aménagements nécessaires pour rendre les nominations homogènes.<br>- Je ne garde qu'une auteure ou traductrice par section, mais pouvant être nominée plusieurs fois dans différentes sections.  
>- Sélectionner les fictions avec un minimum d'avancement (avoir au moins dépassé la moitié de l'histoire) en privilégiant les finies.<br>- En cas de ballotage entre deux fictions, je privilégierais les fictions terminées.  
>- Une liste de 20 nominations maximum sera donnée par catégorie à partir du 1er octobre 2011.<p>

Ce petit grippage dans la machine **DES ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS**est bien ennuyeux pour le forum qui ne cherche pas à faire de buzzz ou se faire connaître.

Voici donc la liste des catégories à décerner !

_- BEST HISTORICAL STORY_  
><em>- BEST ENGLISH STORY<em>  
><em>- BEST LOVE STORY<em>  
><em>- BEST LEMON<em>  
><em>- BEST DARKWARD<em>  
><em>- BEST JELLA<em>  
><em>- BEST SLASH OR FEMSLASH<em>  
><em>- BEST FANTASY  SUPERNATURAL STORY_  
><em>- BEST BDSM STORY<em>  
><em>- BEST ONE-SHOT RATED M<br>_- BEST ONE-SHOT TOUT PUBLIC__

_**Etant donné l'énorme travail de traduction qui est entreprit par les auteurs pour nous permettre de découvrir des sublimes fictions j'ai décidé de leur ouvrir une section bien à elle.**_

_Les traductions :_

__- BEST LOVE STORY_  
><em>- BEST LEMON<em>  
><em>- BEST DARKWARD<em>  
><em>- BEST JELLA<em>  
><em>- BEST HISTORICAL STORY<em>  
><em>- BEST FANTASY  SUPERNATURAL STORY_  
><em>- BEST BDSM STORY<em>  
><em>- BEST ONE-SHOT RATED M<br>_- BEST ONE-SHOT TOUT PUBLIC_  
><em><em><br>____

La liste officielle des nominations sera donc à découvrir le samedi 1er octobre.  
>En attendant n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le forum afin de pouvoir faire les propositions pour les différentes catégories puisque c'est vous qui élirez les gagnants !<p>

Vous pouvez proposer jusqu'à 5 fictions maximum par catégorie.

http:[/]damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr


	2. Fictions : Les nominations

**Après un mois de propositions, vous avez d'ailleurs été nombreux à participer aux suffrages. C'est le moment de découvrir les merveilleux auteurs de fanfictions que vous avez choisis pour les addict of readers awards. Découvrez les nominés pour cette première année…**

La 1ère Cérémonie des Addict of readers Awards se déroulera le 31 octobre 2011. Le staff du forum, vient donc de dévoiler la liste que vous avez élu.

**BEST HISTORICAL STORY:**

Redonne-moi espoir by EIPHOSE

Et si Edward et Bella s'étaient rencontrés en 1918 by SABIVAMP

Mon maître, mon amour by CHOUCHOUMAG

Dangerous beauty / La courtisane by POTINE

Je t'aime mais ne le dis à personne by SPUFFYGIRL92

Ce jour de 1917 où ma vie a basculé by BEE SWAN

Pour l'amour d'Alice by Kafryne

Indomptable esclave by MILK40

Coeurs révolutionnaires by FEE'LIL

Nos coeurs dans la guerre by ALILOUANE

**BEST LOVE STORY:**

Roommates by PTITE VAMPIRE

A new beginning by TWINS CREATIONS

Timorée by ROBSTENLAND

Un amour sans assurance by ODREY-BZH

Jardin secret by TIFTOUFF19

Le mystère E-Masen by STORY13

Sacrifice by MIA2B

Malheureux (se) en amour by ISASOLEIL

A fleur de by MUSHEXOR

USS California de ESTL

Echec et mat de EFFEXOR

Tu es ma liberté de MARIE-LOVING-EDWARD

Apprendre à vivre de MISSLOUP

Excès de vitesse de POPOLOVE

Mon maître, mon amour de CHOUCHOUMAG

**BEST LEMON:**

Situations érotiques by EDWARDIENNE100

Collisions by DRINOU

Impossible by Lily77974

Mon maître, mon amour by CHOUCHOUMAG

Roommates by PTITE VAMPIRE

Malheureux(se) en amour by ISASOLEIL

Excès de vitesse by POPOLOVE

Obssessions by VOODOOOO'

Beautiful disaster by GINIELEE

N'oublie jamais by ACHERONIASTYX

**BEST DARKWARD:**

L'orgie des hockeyeurs by CCHOPE

L'amour acheté by ALAIENA

Tu m'appartiens by SANDRINE50

The dark side of the moon by LOUISE MALONE

Quand ma vie a bascule by POTINE

Salvation by Lullaby74

Dame de trèfle qui pique ton coeur by DAD13

Murder in Chicago by POPOLOVE

**BEST JELLA:**

My own fairy tale by PTITE VAMPIRE

Il a suffit d'un regard un instant by LAPDA

Le dernier combat by COEUR DE GAEL

Répulsion by LECHOLLS

Amour, haine et passion by BETIFI

Il est à toi by POLLYPOCKET51

S'échapper by Parys

La lune est une menteuse by DAMOISELLE A

**BEST SLASH OR FEMSLASH:**

Bad Things by HELL71

Le demi-frère by COEUR DE GAEL

Secret médical by CALIMERO59

Aimer à en mourir by MISSLOUP

Dans une cage ou ailleurs by PILGRIM67

Réhabilitation by TINGA BELLA

Mon nom est Jacob Black et je suis amoureux by JES-CULLEN MALFOY

**BEST FANTASY/SUPERNATURAL STORY :**

Milord by Missloup

Addiction by DRINOU

Soulmates by TWINS CREATIONS

Les aimants by LILY77974

Les fantomes du passé by FABULAFABULAE

Un jour, une rencontre, un voeu by Linali05

N'oublie jamais by ACHERONYASTIX

Isabella by Parys

Les yeux de la lune by ELYZABETH

Vampire can fly by ROXYLADY666

**BEST BDSM STORY :**

La recrue by NILUA

Fictions fantaisies by ROXYLADY666

Le demi-frère by COEUR DE GAEL

Dominée,dominante, entre les deux mon coeurbalance by LIKE-LEMON

**BEST ONE-SHOT RATED M:**

Colocs by EFFEXOR

C'est deux dollars le galon d'essence by AMALMALIE

La cave des saveurs by VOODOOOO'

Air lemon by Savine2b

Elle ne voit pas, elle ressent by MARIE-LOVING EDWARD

Un problème de plomberie a parfois ses avantages by POPOLOVE

Edward ou la piscine by EDWARDIENNE100

T'aimer depuis toujours by CHOUCHOUMAG

Contre ton piano by CAMILIAHK

L'amour sous la contrainte by BETIFI

**BEST ONE-SHOT RATED K:**

Les copains de ma fille by EFFEXOR

La lettre by CHOUCHOUMAG

Little ashes, petites cendres by TIFTOUFF19

Remember me by

Baiser merveilleux by CAROPAT07

Se battre pour ne plus être battue by LIISA'S

Ne t'en vas pas by COKORICO

L'aveu by BELLA286

**BEST ENGLISH STORY:**

Rabbit heart by KITSUSHEL

My Viking by SHEVIKING

Master of the universe by SNOWQUEEN ICEDRAGON

The submissive by TARA SUE ME

The red line by WINNDSINGER

Saving Edward by TWIXLITE

Shadowboxer by NOBLOODNOFOU

The naked guy upstairs by ANGRYBADGERGIRL

Million dollar baby by CLPSUPERSTAR

The Misapprehension of Bella Swan by HUNTERHUNTING

**Le résultat des traductions arrive dans la soirée.**

Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous rendre sur le forum afin de voter pour vos fanfictions favorites : (les votes sont ouverts aux invités)

http:[/]damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr (Rubrique ADDICT OF READERS AWARDS)


	3. Traductions : Les nominations

**Après un mois de propositions, vous avez d'ailleurs été nombreux à participer aux suffrages. C'est le moment de découvrir les merveilleux auteurs de fanfictions que vous avez choisis pour les addict of readers awards. Découvrez les nominés pour cette première année…**

La 1ère Cérémonie des Addict of readers Awards se déroulera le 31 octobre 2011. Le staff du forum, vient donc de dévoiler la liste que vous avez élu.

**LES TRADUCTIONS:**

**BEST HISTORICAL STORY:**

Passing by by DELTASWAN90 traduit par Lili26

Only human by AMETHYST JACKSON traduit par DIDOO0501 & MISSLEEZ

Forever bound by GREEN FALLEN LEAVES traduit par SEBA NEFER

Beyond time by TKEGL traduit par MISSLEEZ

**BEST LOVE STORY:**

Taking Chances by BUTTERFLYBETTY traduit par MISSLEEZ

Passing by by DELTASWAN90 traduit par Lili26

Forever bound by GREEN FALLEN LEAVES traduit par SEBA NEFER

Tu es libre cette nuit by ANNEHILLDWELLER traduit par MYANNA

Same Time Next Year by SOCACT traduit par NINIE77

Love net by LALINA traduit par SAMIA CULLEN

High Anxiety by EDWARDSBLOODTYPE traduit par POMME D'AMOUR

Alphabet Weekends by THE-GLORY-DAY traduit par ELILOULOU

In your world by SOLOSTINTWILIGHT traduit par PIERARD85

Te sauver by CULLENGIRL90 traduit par SAW-V1

**BEST LEMON:**

Tu es libre cette nuit by ANNEHILLDWELLER traduit par MYANNA

My brother's best friend by JENNLYNNFS traduit par BETH JUJU JENY

Fridays at Noon by TROUBLEFOLLOWS1017 traduit par MISSLEEZ

Shadowboxer by NOBLOODNOFOUL traduit par RAE2404

Sex Toy by ORIANA DE LA ROSE traduit par DAWN266

Il va y avoir du sang by JOHNNYBOY7 traduit par LILOUAND

Love net by LALINA traduit par SAMIA CULLEN

Midnight desire by TWILIGHTZONER traduite par EVELYNE-RACONTE

Bonne Foi by AMETHYST JACKSON traduit par Lily77974

The fan by PIERS13 traduit par BOSTONDIRTY

**BEST DARKWARD:**

Il va y avoir du sang by JOHNNYBOY7 traduit par LILOUAND

Fridays at Noon by TROUBLEFOLLOWS 1017 traduit par MISSLEEZ

Lord of the authority by CULLENGIRL90 traduit par MAGICVANILLE

The perfect wife by RMCRMS5 traduit par EDWARD-CULLEN-ADDICT

**BEST JELLA:**

Le visage d'un ange by BROKENDISGUISE traduit par POMME D'AMOUR

For the love of Bella by HOPLSSROMANTIC traduit par JULINE'S

**BEST FANTASY/SUPERNATURAL STORY :**

Bonne Foi by AMETHYST JACKSON traduit par Lily77974

Only human by AMETHYST JACKSON traduit par DIDOO0501 & MISSLEEZ

Vice Versa by AMBER 90210 traduit par LEX LINA AKA WICKEDLY WICKED

Coeur de vampire by QUEENBETH2 traduit par SAW-V1

Midnight Sun Continued by FORKSVAMPIREGIRL traduit par MISSLUNATIK

**BEST BDSM STORY :**

Des gens comme nous by JUSTGINGER traduit par MILK40

Ma soumise by NAILS233

The dominant's creed by EXILEDEDDIE traduit par ELILOULOU

La soumise by TARA SUE ME

**BEST ONE-SHOT RATED M:**

Haunted House by ALL YOU NEED IS MOZ traduit par LEX LINA AKA WICKEDLY WICKED

All Aboard by TKEGL traduit par MISSLEEZ

_*Missleez ayant été proposé par la plupart des lecteurs avec différents OS j'ai gardé celui qui avait été proposé le plus de fois. __Voici les autres propositions qui n'ont pas été retenues : __Sex Tips & Star Trek, Simple Math, Blind Faith, In the Light of the Day, First & Ten, Unexpected, On the double_

**BEST ONE-SHOT RATED K:**

The Holly and The Ivy by EJ SANTRY traduit par MISSLEEZ

The twilight's Chronicles by JAMMEKE traduit par EOWENSWORLD

Nessies_Nightmare by THE SINGINGGIRL traduit par NAKUL-GL

Home by AMETHYST JACKSON traduit par ELILOULOU

Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous rendre sur le forum afin de voter pour vos fanfictions favorites : (les votes sont ouverts aux invités)

http:[/]damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr (Rubrique ADDICT OF READERS AWARDS)


	4. Annonce : Les résultats

**Le staff du forum est fier de vous annoncé la fin des « addict of readers awards » et trépigne d'impatience de vous donner les résultats des votes !**

**.**

**Voici venu le moment d'annoncer les résultats, mes amis !**

.

Les fictions francophones :

**BEST HISTORICAL STORY** : Pour l'amour d'Alice by Kafryne

**BEST JELLA** : Le dernier combat by COEUR DE GAEL

**BEST ONE-SHOT** **RATED K** : Se battre pour ne plus être battue by LIISA'S

**BEST ONE-SHOT** **RATED M** : Contre ton piano by CAMILIAHK

**BEST DARKWARD** : Murder in Chicago by POPOLOVE

**BEST BDSM STORY** : Le demi-frère by COEUR DE GAEL

**BEST LOVE STORY** : Timorée by ROBSTENLAND

**BEST LEMON **: Impossible by Lily77974

**BEST FANTASY / SUPERNATURAL STORY** : Les yeux de la lune by ELYZABETH

**BEST SLASH OR FEMSLASH STORY** : Aimer à en mourir by MISSLOUP

.

**BEST ENGLISH STORY** : Rabbit heart by KITSUSHEL

.

.

Les traductions :

**BEST HISTORICAL STORY** : Beyond time by TKEGL traduit par MISSLEEZ

**BEST JELLA** : For the love of Bella by HOPLSSROMANTIC traduit par JULINE'S

**BEST ONE-SHOT** **RATED M** : All Aboard by TKEGL traduit par MISSLEEZ

**BEST ONE-SHOT** **RATED K** : The Holly and The Ivy by EJ SANTRY traduit par MISSLEEZ

**BEST DARKWARD** : Fridays at Noon by TROUBLEFOLLOWS 1017 traduit par MISSLEEZ

**BEST BDSM STORY** : La soumise by Tara sue me

**BEST LOVE STORY** : Taking Chances by BUTTERFLYBETTY traduit par MISSLEEZ

**BEST TRADUCTIONS** : Taking Chances by Missleez

**BEST LEMON **: Fridays at Noon by TROUBLEFOLLOWS 1017 traduit par MISSLEEZ

**BEST FANTASY / SUPERNATURAL STORY** : Only human by AMETHYST JACKSON traduit par DIDOO0501 & MISSLEEZ

Nous remercions encore chaleureusement tous les participants aux votes des addict of readers awards du Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon (lien sur notre profil), celles qui ont écrits et traduits ces merveilles de fanfictions !

En espérant vous retrouver tous aussi nombreux sur le forum.

Gros bisous !  
>Le Staff du Forum.<p> 


End file.
